Volturi Alpha
by tomfelton1234
Summary: Set after New Moon. What if Bella wasn't just a normal human but more? Maybe a Wolf?
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

Volturi Alpha

Chapter 1

Bella and three of the Cullen's, boarded the airplane heading for Washington from Italy, silently all wrapped into there own thoughts. Bella sat quietly in her seat on the plane pretending to be asleep. She controlled her breathing and calmed her emotions so that the vampires around her would assume she was sleeping. But while she was pretending to sleep her thoughts churned in her mind. '_What am I going to do about Edward? I don't think I can take him back. I was so close to being over him. And I can't have him hurt me like he did last time, just leaving me in the forest all by myself. Maybe Charlie was right and Edwards wrong for me and Jake is a better choice after all. Maybe he and his family are to dangerous for me. But is a werewolf and its pack any better?' _Bella thought to herself before being interrupted bythe overhead speaker telling them they were landing in Washington and to buckle there seatbelts. Bella could feel him staring at her as she slowly opened her eyes and re-buckled her seatbelt.

"What?" She asked the vampire beside her.

"Nothing Bella." Edward said quietly before buckling his own seatbelt. Bella rolled her eyes and looked out the window to see her reflection; she badly needed a hair brush. She combed her fingers through her hair and tamed a bit of the mess before the overhead speaker told them to have a nice night and to fly delta international again. Bella unbuckled her seatbelt and stood suddenly quicker then she should have for a human causing her to get attention from the Cullen's present on the airplane. '_Oops not supposed to do that. They don't know yet.'_ Bella thought to herself smiling remembering the conversation she had with the Volturri by herself.

Flashback:

Bella stood in the dark room somewhat afraid but knew she shouldn't be as she could see everything around her perfectly. Though the vampire next to her didn't know that she could see perfectly so she tried to stumble a bit and make it seem like she couldn't. They walked to a somewhat lighted area where 5 vampires stood in front of them. One of which she recognized easily as Edward whose palm was being held by what looked to be a young man with long black hair and as he turned towards them she could see that his eyes were a creamy red.

'_Hello wolfling' _A deep voice sounded in her head.

'_How do you know what I am? When even they don't know.'_ Bella asked quickly getting to the point.

'_Wolfling it is quite obvious for someone as old as me to know when someone is shielding what they are.' _The voice responded_, 'By the way deary everyone's staring at you.'_

Bella looked around the room and noticed that everyone was indeed staring at her and Edward was looking at her, from where he stood with that man.

"Sorry I must have zoned out." Bella said quietly as they all continued to stare.

"It's quite alright deary," The long haired man said, "I was just introducing you to everyone, I am Aro. This is Caius," pointing to the man beside him with long white hair, "This is Marcus," pointing to another man with long jet black hair, "and these are Jane and Alec." pointing to two children.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Bella announced swooping into a low bow.

'_Raise child.' _she heard Aro say quietly.

'_Can you do me a favor and not tell them?' _Bella asked.

'_Of course wolfling, just remember your place is with the wolfs and not with us. So you're going to have to tell them eventually.' _

End Flashback:

"Bella?" Alice asked.

"Yes."

"You just kind of stopped for a second there." Alice said.

"Oh sorry I was thinking." Bella announced grabbing her carry on bag before following the group of people gathering to get off the plane. The three vampires behind her were obviously having a silent conversation with Edward from the almost inaudible groan she heard.

"Bella, can we talk?" Edward asked.

"Can it wait till we get home Edward?" Bella responded.

"I suppose."

The ride back to Forks seemed to move in slow-mo for Bella as she waited for it to be time to tell Edward her secret and confess that she no longer held the same feelings for him. She knew it was going to crush him but he had to know, that he didn't hold her heart anymore. Bella looked at the man that sat beside her. Sure he was beautiful but he had broken her and it couldn't be fixed at least not in this lifetime. Knowing this just crushed her because he was someone that used to mean so much to her, and now he was barely anything. As they entered Fork's Alice gasped. Causing us all to look at her because we knew exactly what was happening, Alice was having a vision. Edward being a responsible driver pulled over to the side of the road to make sure Alice was okay.

"Alice are you alright?" Jasper asked feeling her distress.

"I had a vision and it was of Bella." Alice answered slowly looking at Bella her eyes welling up with tears.

"What did you see Alice?" Bella questioned softly.

"I saw…." Alice trailed off looking to Edward and then to Bella again, "I saw what you are."

Bella's eyes snapped open completely looking at Edward's and Jasper's reactions. Jasper feeling her uneasiness sent her some calming vibes. Edward looked ready to die as Alice shared her vision with him.

"Is it true?" Edward asked nervously.

"Yes."

"Your one of them?"

"Yes."

"When were you going to tell me?"

"When we got home, I was also going to tell you we couldn't be together." Bella answered.

"Why?"

"Cause Edward I can't lie to myself anymore. We can never be together we're just too different you're a vampire and I am a werewolf." That was the last thing he heard before she jumped out of the convertible and darted into the forest shortly after she ran into the forest they saw a medium sized black wolf running towards La Push.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Before:

* * *

"When were you going to tell me?"

"When we got home, I was also going to tell you we couldn't be together." Bella answered.

"Why?"

"Cause Edward I can't lie to myself anymore. We can never be together we're just too different you're a vampire and I am a werewolf." That was the last thing he heard before she jumped out of the convertible and darted into the forest shortly after she ran into the forest they saw a medium sized black wolf running towards La Push.

* * *

Present:

* * *

Bella ran through the forest as fast as she could towards La Push, not even caring she left her luggage in the Cullen's car. The only thing that she cared about was getting away from them before they got over there shock and tried to follow her. As she started to get closer to the border she could start to hear the pack and there worry that they could feel an unknown wolf within there area. She could feel the alpha at the border waiting for her. When she got there she saw Sam, the alpha, and Jacob, who was considered his Beta but could be Alpha if he wanted to, waiting for her just as she knew they would.

'_Who are you?' _she heard Sam say.

'_It's Bella, Sam.' _She responded.

'_It can't be she's not a wolf.' _Jacob exclaimed letting out a yelp of surprise.

'_And yet she has the same smell as Bella did except for now you can smell the wolf.' _Sam said circling her.

'_But if it is Bella how did she keep this secret from us?' _Jacob asked.

'_Jake when a wolf doesn't want to be known they aren't known and I'm guessing she didn't want anyone to know for some reason.' _Sam answered.

'_I still don't believe you're actually Bella.' _Jacob announced with a growl.

Bella growled back lightly before staring at him and sighing, she changed back to her human form and stood there for him to see her face. Sam coughed and Leah came out of the bushes with a coat attached to her leg and lifted her leg for Bella to take her coat. Bella shook her head 'No' before changing back into a wolf. She looked at Sam and Jacob, and saw that Sam wasn't bothered by her changing like that but Jacob seemed to have a little issue with her doing that.

'_Fine I believe you.' _Jacob growled before walking away and slipping into the darkness of the forest that led back to La Push.

'_What's wrong with him?'_ Bella asked Sam.

'_Oh don't worry about him for now just talk to him later when your both alone. But for now let's get you welcomed into the pack.' _Sam announced before starting to walk back towards La Push, the same way Jacob had just left from. She followed him into the forest walking a step behind him. She looked around her the forest was dark even though it was midday the trees covered the sunlight and the small forest plants weren't small. When she was looking around she saw movement in the forest, but before she knew it she was surrounded by the rest of the pack and the warmth that comes with the pack welcoming her into the pack and letting her be one of them. The La Push wolfs.

'_Hi! I'm Kate and this is Tanya.' _A small brown wolf said introducing herself and the other beside her who was a medium gray wolf.

'_I'm Bella._' She said quietly. Kate nudged her gently as if to say don't worry, while Tanya gave her a little whimper before running to her other side and walking beside her. They walked on either side of her the whole walk to La Push.

* * *

One Week Later:

* * *

After a week of being with the pack she had completely settled in, though Jake still wasn't talking to her and she could never get him alone. She couldn't understand what was wrong with him. Everyone told her not to worry about him and that he does that often. But she couldn't help it he was the one who has made her realize that she didn't need Edward or any of them and that she needed pack, even if he had done it unknowingly. Bella sighed staring out at the ocean from where she sat on the beach thinking about what had happened the past week. Thinking about what had happened with Charlie and his decision to disown her because of her being a wolf.

* * *

Flashback:

* * *

Bella had been told by Sam that she had to tell her father and if it made her feel better he would go with her. So that's how she and Sam ended up standing outside of Charlie's house. Bella knocked on the door loudly enough so that he would hear it if he was upstairsand in less than a minute Charlie stood in front of her with the door opened glaring at her and Sam.

"Charlie, can I talk to you?" Bella asked.

"Fine." Charlie answered.

"Inside." Bella replied. Charlie sighed and opened the door wide open and let them inside. Sam and Bella quickly made there way to the living room and sat down on the couch and waited for Charlie to join them. Moments later Charlie sat across from them in his favorite reclining chair.

"So what do you need to talk to me about?" Charlie asked before continuing, "Is it the fact that you haven't been home for a week? Or maybe why the Cullen's have been stopping by looking for you? Or perhaps it's because the only reason I've known you've been okay for this past week was because Billy called me!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Dad, I'm sorry but it's been a rough past week and all the questions you've asked tie into the reason why I need to talk to you." Bella explained quickly before taking a deep breathe, "Dad I'm a werewolf."

Silence filled the room as they waited for Charlie's response but he soon whispered two words, "Get out."

"What?" Bella was at a loss of words as she heard he father whisper those two words.

"Get out my house! No daughter of mine is a werewolf!" Charlie roared standing from his chair.

Sam quickly got up from his seat and glared at Charlie making him sit down, "Bella will be getting her stuff now. And she will never return, but down think for an instance that you will be telling anyone about her being a werewolf," Using his alpha tone, "because you are not allowed to tell anyone that she is a werewolf."

* * *

End of Flashback:

* * *

Bella stood up feeling restless. Feeling the need to be connected with the pack. She ran quickly into the forest before changing into her wolf form. As soon as she changed though she could here two of the boys arguing though it didn't bother her as it once had. She just ignored them and ran through the forest.

* * *

A/n sorry about taking so long for an update I forgot I had already mostly typed this chapter it just needed some finishing touches. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I'll try to get the next chapter out quicker.


End file.
